


Stealing isn't a major crime? Right?

by s0ur_smoothie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Laurel, Aro Jon, Eduardo ain't happy about it, Established Relationship, Gen, Hellucard is gay as fuck for Edd, I stole these headcanons, Jon is trans, Mention Tom - Freeform, Mentioned Edd - Freeform, Other, Queer platonic relationships, This a neighbor/background character fanfic, Trans Male Character, fluff just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ur_smoothie/pseuds/s0ur_smoothie
Summary: This is essentially stolen headcanons from the headcanons channel in the fan made Eddsworld server. It's just some best friends hanging out and cuddling.





	Stealing isn't a major crime? Right?

Everything seemed almost perfect, for once, he was sitting on the carpet, which was hopefully clean; he trusts Mark, next to Hellucard while drawing together. Mark was currently helping Laurel learn how to pronounce a french phrase that in her latest script and Kim, Katya and Jon where making lunch for the group, thank god for them. All of them had met through secondary school theater class and just clicked as group, Eduardo smiled while he remembered the first day of that class and stereotyping the others. He still feels bad to this day about it. "Earth to Eddie, you're staring again." Laurel spoke from across the room. "Was I? Fuck me." He responded while staring at the other. "Already did and ace remember?" Right, they dated because the closet is one hell of a drug. He and Laurel stayed friends after their mutual breakup. "Yeah, I'm aware." He chuckled along Hellucard and Mark causing Laurel to roll her eyes. "Lunch is ready!" The blondes in kitchen called while Jon grabbed drinks for everyone.

This moment reminded him of when they all met up again, they met up at a park after three years from when they graduated. There were a few surprises during highschool the group knew Jon as Joan so it was surprising to see Jon but not a unwanted one. His thoughts were interrupted by Hellucard hitting him in back of head. "You're staring off again." Maybe he had an issue. 

Well actually he didn't actually have issue until Hellucard spotted Eduardo's neighbor, the man he had major crush on, and said something along the lines 'I should really ask him out'. "Hellucard, I'm not saying this out of jealousy, I'm saying this cause you're one of my best friends and I don't want you hurt. Stay away from those asshats." Eduardo looked at dirty blonde as he spoke. "Tom's pretty nice." Jon corrected before Laurel hopped into the 'discussion'. "He were pretty nice to me." There was pause. "Tom doesn't count and he just wanted in your pants." Eduardo was clearly pissed. Kim and Katya didn't even have to say that the neighbors used to watch them through the windows before they moved away to be closer to the city. It took a few moments for everyone to calm down or feel comfortable again. Luckily those moments spent calming down were enough time for everyone finish their lunches. 

Once everyone had cleaned up their dishes. All seven of them attempted to fit on the couch while none of them considered themselves in a romantic relationship, aside from Kim and Katya, they cuddled and held hands in a platonic manner. Jon had said their relationship would be considered queerplatonic, especially since Jon's aro. Eduardo had Jon laying against his left side while holding Laurel's hand and Hellucard, who was on his right, had his head laying on Eduardo's shoulder and he decided to wrap his arm around the dirty blonde's waist. He looked at Mark who was almost laying completely across Kim and Katya's laps but he was also leaning on Laurel side. Okay, this wasn't almost perfect it was completely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in the fan made Eddsworld discord ily and I'm sorry for stealing you guy's super vaild headcanons.


End file.
